Friends With Benefits
by BatPhace
Summary: Catti-brie comes to Drizzt for an experience between friends.


I know this isn't my usual fandom, and it's been a while, but I'm reading the books and the little writing imp in my ear wouldn't leave me alone. Just so you know in advance, THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

So here it goes...

* * *

Drizzt Do'Urden was lying in his bed in Mithral Hall, trying desperately to stop his mind from spinning so he could at least find the peace of sleep. It was a futile effort. Too many things to think about. Drizzt sighed, rolling over for the fifth time in almost as many minutes. Thus, he was perfectly aware of his door creaking open and then closed again. He looked up cautiously, seeing well in the darkness with the sensitive eyes of his drow heritage, and found his friend Catti-brie standing against his door in her night shift with an almost nervous expression marring her normally joyous face. She whispered, "Drizzt?"

"I'm here, Catti-brie. Is everything alright? Why are you about at such a late hour?" the drow responded, sitting up in bed. He started to light a lamp, but Catti-brie stayed him, feeling her way to the edge of his bed in the darkness. Drizzt lit the lamp anyway, but kept its wick low. It was a great effort of will for Catti-brie to keep her eyes from lingering too long on Drizzt's bare torso as the dim lamplight gently low lighted his ebony skin. She took a deep breath and found the lavender eyes she adored so much.

"Everythin's fine, but I'd be preferrin the dark for what I've to say, if it's the same to ye." Drizzt immediately noticed the unusual quaver in her voice. Catti-brie stayed silent, and the elf could see the troubles roiling in her bright blue eyes, could sense the unease about her. Drizzt took his friend's hand in his own, lending support, and felt the usual tingle that came any time he had reason to touch her. Catti-brie stared down at their hands, then looked back up into the dark elf's eyes like a startled doe.

"Catti-brie, something's troubling you." Drizzt's voice was just shy of turning stern. It was not a question so much as a battering ram to the dam of her emotions.

Catti-brie took a deep breath and tried to smile as she began. "First off, I want ye to know that ever since we met the first time out on that frozen heap o' tundra, I knew ye was a special one, and I loved ye and more from that day. We have a bond of sorts, we do. An understandin between us that runs deeper than simply knowin a man's mind, but his heart and soul as well. Ye agree?" By the end of the sentence, the fire Drizzt knew so well had caught in the young woman's eyes, and whatever the anxiety, it was retreating, much to his relief. Though, he was also taken aback. Drizzt had always thought that he and Catti-brie shared something special, but they'd never spoken of it really. It just seemed to be understood between them. He nodded that he agreed, and went to speak but she held up an impatient hand for silence.

"Second, suren I loved Wulfgar. You be knowin I did, and I would've surely married him. Fer all his flaws, he was a good, good man, and I loved him," she paused and took a breath, exhaling in a rush, "But..." The word hung in the air between the woman and the drow; Drizzt not quite understanding, and Catti-brie not quite sure of her wording.

Before she could start again, Drizzt gently interjected. "Catti-brie, I knew from our first meeting as well that I would never have a more true and special friend. I felt it; a connection that I had never experienced with any living creature before. Different than the friendships I've come to know, and the connection that I have even with Guenhwyvar, though that bond, too, runs deep and strong. With Guenhwyvar it is the kindred of the warrior, the hunter and survivor. You and I, we are... different. It is the closeness of a common soul, a common fabric of thought and feeling. I..." Now, perplexed, Drizzt too was at a loss, for there was so much more to the pair than could be articulated in mere words. The closest word he could think of in the drow language was meant more for a trusted accomplice or co-conspirator; not befitting at all. He did not know a word in any language to describe Drizzt Do'Urden and Catti-brie. Drizzt, though deep in thought, noticed that she'd moved closer to him on the bed, both of her hands now holding his tightly.

"Drizzt, me truest friend, we been through so very many experiences together, and even though ye mean so much to me, most of them's not somethin I like to dwell on." Her voice was somber now. Drizzt nodded, his mind flashing through the battles they'd fought together, the dangers they'd faced, and the fears and sorrows they'd shared. He caught one moment from only a short time ago, a memory of Catti-brie lying near death in his arms on a stone bridge in Tarterus. He looked back into her blue eyes and knew somehow that was where Catti-brie's mind had led her as well. It had been a dire moment for them both.

Her next words were very quiet, even to Drizzt's sensitive ears. "I felt yer lips on me own on that bridge. I was floatin in dark hell, and I felt that touch, that kiss, and I knew it was ye, I felt it burnin away the hopelessness that sank into me bones." Drizzt did not know what to say and sat quietly as she moved closer to him still, her lower back resting gently against his muscled thigh, nearly hip to hip. The closeness was not uncomfortable. A thick blanket separated them, yet Drizzt could feel Catti-brie's body heat in waves. He could hear her heart thudding out its quickened rhythm, though she was outwardly calm. Drizzt's head started to spin. Catti-brie lowered her own, pressing her forehead to Drizzt's and locked his eyes to hers. Drizzt, a bit shaken, for he wondered where the conversation would turn, felt the familiar tingle and a sense of calm move through him at the contact and her proximity.

"Me friend, I want one experience with ye that's not tainted with death and danger all about us. One that's not a battle, somethin better, somethin..." Her voice was soft, barely more than a whisper, and when Drizzt looked upon her eyes he saw a shard of fear. Catti-brie, child of the unforgiving Icewind Dale, champion archer of Mithral Hall, daughter of the mighty Bruenor Battlehammer, was afraid. Afraid of Drizzt's rejection in this. Catti-brie was his friend, and she was also a beautiful woman. Everything about her was beautiful, inside and out. Drizzt had dared to dream of having her once, but _never_once had he accepted even the possibility of realization without some sign from her. Then Catti-brie and Wulfgar had come together and Drizzt had been truly happy for them both. That was it, so far as Drizzt had been concerned. But Catti-brie was here, now, in his room, so close he could hear her heartbeat, asking this of him... Drizzt swallowed hard. Catti-brie went on, voice just as quiet, but more serious, "Ye know I've never... been... with... any man. I've not known those pleasures..." Uncomfortable with his scrutiny, she shifted and pulled her face away, lifted her hands from the drow's, about to apologize. Drizzt quickly took them back and raised them to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles, caressing them against his face, he put his slender fingers to her lips to silence her as she started to speak again. Mild callouses fer such a master of swords, Catti-brie thought.

"Catti-brie, my dearest friend, not to mention the most beautiful woman I've ever known, I would be honored to share that experience with you. For neither have I known those pleasures, and I cannot think of a single person I'd rather know them with." Catti-brie's smile bloomed across her face, and a mirroring smile spread across Drizzt's own.

They needed no more words.

Drizzt pulled his blankets back in invitation, and Catti-brie, hesitating only a moment in disbelief, curled down with him. She could see, even without the lamplight, the lavender fire in his eyes. Not the fire for battle but a fire nonetheless passionate, and one that warmed her and made her shiver all at once. Drizzt closed the blankets around them both, and Catti-brie was pulled tight to his bare chest, the drow ranger nuzzling into her hair and inhaling deeply. Drizzt was as strong as she'd known he would be, and she was aware of every muscle that moved around her as he held her. Catti-brie inhaled the muted scent of woods and wilds and something unique that could only come from the living onyx that was his skin. It smelled like Drizzt Do'Urden to her and she breathed him in as deeply as she could. Her fingers roamed up and found the snowy-soft locks of the dark elf's hair, burying her fingers through it and relishing the satin feel. How many times had she thought about how his hair would slip through her fingers, and how soft it must be to touch? How would it tickle her cheek if she kissed him? She could kiss Drizzt now. She blushed only for a second before a fire lit in Catti-brie's blood. She desired him. Catti-brie lifted her head and caught Drizzt's mouth suddenly with her own, lightly at first, testing, and then harder as she felt the same shudder that rocked her rock the elf as well. Drizzt's hands roamed along her sides, down to her hips and then back to her shoulders, his fingertips, roughened only slightly from swordplay, dancing across her curves, making her skin rise beneath the thin shift she wore. He desired her too, and that knowledge sent a thrill up and down her body.

Catti-brie tasted like forge fires and earth and the rain in Montolio's forest grove as Drizzt flickered his tongue between her lips. This woman who'd been in his heart for so long. She saturated his senses. And still Drizzt wanted more, to taste more, to touch more. Slowly, ever so slowly, having to hold himself and his trembling hands back from the passion for her, Drizzt pulled at the shift she wore, careful not to tear the thing, until it was in a pool on the floor. Catti-brie's skin was soft as Drizzt had imagined it would be, when he'd dared to imagine. Made even more beautiful with the flush that rose in her skin at being naked with her ranger friend. With nimble, gentle fingers he caressed everywhere he could reach; her hips, her back, her thighs, her face, her shoulders. The tiny sounds she let escape as Drizzt's fingertips stroked her skin were a music he wanted to hear again and again. Drizzt stroked around the lily white skin of Catti-brie's breast, pausing only to brush a thumb over her tightened, rosy nipple and he was rewarded with a sweet moan that made his body tremble fiercely. That sound, Drizzt decided then and there, would be his teacher in this. It would guide the ranger in finding Catti-brie's pleasure. He would compare all other pleasures to that sound.

Catti-brie flushed, having never been naked with anyone but herself before, but the way Drizzt kissed her then, so deeply and with such passion, chased away any chagrin she might have felt and replaced it with a searing need that bolstered her confidence. Catti-brie's fingers traveled down from the drow's hair, across his firm shoulders, down the slope of his chest, feeling every finely toned muscle as it played beneath the obsidian skin. She found a few of the many scars her friend carried, and touched them with reverence. She'd been present for more than a few of them. She felt also the bulge of his manhood against her hip and the fire in her flared, her body arching against that hardness and making Drizzt groan deeply. Catti-brie's fingers danced lower, over the planes of his tight stomach and to the ties at his sleep trousers. Drizzt flinched slightly, stomach muscles quivering at her touch, and Catti-brie looked up into his bright violet eyes, pleading silently, but also looking for any doubt hidden there. If Drizzt showed any sign of not wanting this as much as she, Catti-brie would surely stop. Drizzt took a settling breath and found her eyes, nodding slightly. Drizzt's sleep trousers joined Catti-brie's shift on the floor. Catti-brie's delicate fingers resumed their course down the drow's stomach, pausing only for a moment before finding Drizzt's member in the flesh. Drizzt let out a shuddering moan and his lavender eyes drifted shut as she stroked her fingers along his length, exploring so softly yet bringing such a profound reaction from the ranger. She felt it growing harder beneath her touch, and pulsing that matched Drizzt's heartbeat. Catti-brie smiled inwardly to be the cause of such pleasure in her long-suffering friend.

Suddenly, Drizzt turned and lifted himself in one light and graceful motion, surprising a gasp from Catti-brie as he settled over her, hips resting between her thighs. He kissed her fiercely, tongue pushing between her lips, and grinding his member against her thigh at the same time. Cattie-brie's shock wore off quickly and she wrapped her arms and one leg around Drizzt, returning the kiss tenfold. Cattie-brie melted beneath him. Drizzt kissed his way down her neck, past her collarbone. He was rewarded with another moan as he flickered his tongue over each pert nipple in turn. Cattie-brie was writhing in his arms. Curious, he closed his eyes and allowed them to slip into the infravision of his heritage. She was beautiful in the infrared spectrum as well, he noted, her heat creating a soft aura of red and orange about her; at her center was a white-hot core. Drizzt closed his eyes again, switching back to the normal spectrum and went about kissing his way down the woman's body, across her breasts, soft lips trailing down across her ribs and stomach. All the while, Catti-brie thought her world was falling down, so wonderful did his hands and lips and body feel. Finally she could take no more. "Drizzt… please…" Her voice was thick and rough with want. The sound of his name dripping from Catti-brie's lips made Drizzt shudder. He lifted himself back up her body, kissing her languidly, but Catti-brie noticed his member poised right at the edge of her most secret self. Drizzt caught the feeling at the same moment and paused. Catti-brie peered into Drizzt's eyes. The question burned in both blue and lavender; Are we certain?

Both exhaled the same word at the same moment: "Yes."

Drizzt felt so big to Catti-brie as he began pushing inside her. Impossibly big. Yet the stretch was not all that uncomfortable, and the groan that thundered from Drizzt's chest told her that it was not uncomfortable for the ranger either. Feeling as though something was trying to resist him, Catti-brie pushed her hips up a little, and then came a sudden burst of pain that nearly stole her breath. Catti-brie whimpered and Drizzt wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He started to withdraw, but Catti-brie stopped him with a word. The pain was lessening by the moment. She nodded for him to continue, and slowly, ever so slowly, he did. Knowing it would hurt, instead Catti-brie thrust up once and buried him inside her. Drizzt gasped, groping for control from the shock of pleasure that shot through him like lightning. They stayed that way for a moment, Catti-brie growing accustomed to the feel of him, memorizing every sensation, and Drizzt fighting for control over the pleasure that threatened to overtake him. Finally, after a deep breath and small smile from each, Drizzt moved. The sensation of being inside her, wet heat and velvet flesh, would have brought him to his knees were he not already down, and the movement made it only more exquisite. Catti-brie's pain was replaced by a powerful pleasure that rocked her to her core and back out to the tips of her limbs. The ranger began a slow rhythm and was rewarded again by Catti-brie's dulcet moan. Catti-brie moved her hips upon sheer instinct and a greedy desire to feel more of this pleasure he was unlocking in her. Drizzt obliged, thrusting his hips in time with Catti-brie's, meeting her every rise. She pushed herself up, wrapping her legs around the dark elf, pulling him deeper inside, and her head fell back with a cry as he brushed something that sent a tremor through her body. Drizzt groaned as his body took over, wanting only to be closer, consumed by the ecstasy of her. Catti-brie whimpered, soo painfully close to something, and again Drizzt obliged by rocking harder, pushing deeper. Catti-brie cried out, the burst of molten pleasure arching her back at the same moment, making her inner muscles contract around the dark elf. That was all Drizzt could take and with his own cry and a final surge he erupted inside her. He could have sworn his body burst as well at that moment as the pleasure washed through him and he followed her over the edge.

Breathing heavily, holding himself up on trembling arms, Drizzt stared down at Catti-brie; both were smiling lazy smiles. When he could move again, Drizzt rolled to the side, and Catti-brie whimpered at the loss. He pulled her close and both, exhausted and satisfied, drifted into sleep.

Outside the door, woken by the ruckus of his next-door-neighbor's room, Regis stood with his hands over his mouth in wide eyed shock at what he'd heard. Finally, he chuckled and went back to bed. If Bruenor was to know, Regis certainly would not be the one to tell the king, and in fact, Regis decided that he didn't want to be anywhere near the Hall should the old dwarf ever find out at all.

* * *

Psst... don't forget to review :o)


End file.
